Wolfram's Big Change
by BlankMoon13
Summary: Wolfram is sick and tired of hearing Yuri always say "we're both guys." What happens when the Great One offers Wolfram a deal to turn him into a woman?
1. Dreadful Happenings

**Hey, this is my first time using FanFiction so sorry if the format is a little strange. It's also my first time ever putting a story up! I tried to stay in character as much as possible. I hope you like it! :D**

**I do not own any of these characters!**

Why does Günter give me so much work? Yuri thought as he sighed to himself. He could barely see Conrad through the massive mountain of papers.

"I'm sure your Highness will get quicker with practice," Conrad said while smiling. He always saw the bright side of things.

"Conrad, you're my godfather… call me Yuri. Besides, if I have to be cooped up here for another minute I'm going to jump out this window!"

"Yuri, I-" He was cut off by the door suddenly being thrown open. We both glanced over to see who was there to find a beautiful girl about my age… or so I think. You never know with the demon tribe because for all I know she could an old man like Wolfram.

Conrad defensively stood in my line of vision, hand ready on his sword. Seriously, he's way too protective. "You are?" he asked the girl.

She smiled and walked into the room, weary of his suspicion. "You must be Lord Weller. I mean no harm to his Majesty," she said softly.

What would a beautiful girl like her want to do with me? She ran her fingers through her light brown hair and smiled as she approached me. Conrad stepped out of the way but kept a close eye on her. I'm surprised Wolfram hasn't shown up yet demanding her head on a platter.

She stopped right before my desk and I stood up. She gazed into my eyes and smiled.

"Demon King Yuri, I've come all the way from Coloria to meet you. Ever since our countries became allies, I've been thinking nonstop of you," she blushed and quickly averted her eyes. Is this a love confession? For ME?

I felt like I should say something because she fell silent. I looked at Conrad for support but he just shrugged and smiled. He's no help at all!

"I-I thank you kindly for your feelings but I-" and then it hit me… literally. She slapped my left cheek which signifies she just proposed to me. I'm really beginning to detest this world.

Conrad gasped and my left hand gently rubbed my wounded cheek. Surely the ceremony doesn't require you to use full force…

"I know you are already engaged but I am prepared to fight him to the death for you, your Majesty! I love you far more than he can ever love you. I can provide children for you! Please accept me," she quietly added. I was so dumbfounded I couldn't even speak. She took advantage of my silence and laid her lips upon mine. It was only a second before Conrad ripped her off.

Conrad did not look happy as he held his sword to her throat. "How dare you assault his Highness in such a way! Especially when you know he's engaged to Wolfram von Bielefelt!" He roared angrily at her. She looked terrified and I still stood there in astonishment. My shock rose when I looked beyond Conrad and the girl and saw who was standing in the doorway. His expression was filled with anger, betrayal, and complete shock. Standing in the doorway was my one and only fiancé, Wolfram.


	2. Now I'm the Bad Guy?

Did I mention how enraged he looked? He pulled out his sword and aimed it at his target. No, his target was not the girl. The target he was pointing his sword at was me. I tried to reason with him and when that didn't work, I tried to run. Unfortunately, neither plan worked. Wolfram caught me and pinned me against the wall. I looked around him to find Conrad but he was already gone with the girl. I was all alone in this room with Wolfram and his deadly sword.

"Yuri…" he started. He was so upset he started shaking. It took a lot from me not to feel sorry for him. He shouldn't be angry at me but at the girl who attacked me with her lips!

Wolfram's eyes shot up at me with a sort of desperation and determination. It honestly startled me. He slowly closed his eyes and inched his face closer and closer to mine. He's going to kiss me! I struggle to get out of his grasp and yell but he keeps getting closer.

"Wolfram! What do you think you're doing?" I shout. I turn my head as a final and last resort to his romantic attack.

He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. "What does it look like? I'm cleansing you of that girl's filthiness." He continues, "Besides, it shouldn't be a problem because we're engaged. Now, stop struggling, you wimp!"

"W-Wolfram! This is wrong! We're both guys!" I cry out. I try as hard as I can to squirm out of his grasp but I'm not strong enough. He's holding me so tight I know I'll bruise later.

Suddenly, he lets go of me and I practically fall to the ground. He sheathes his sword and leaves me there on the floor. What the HECK was that? Wolfram's never tried to make such an advance on me before. And what made him change his mind? Oh well, at least I was saved from being kissed by a guy.

I sigh loudly and take this crazy opportunity to leave the stack of papers behind. "I did enough today," I say out loud to myself. I'm slightly worried about Wolfram, but I don't want to see him just yet. I grab my hoodie off the back of the chair and walk into the hallway to see Gwendal and Günter talking.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask as I approach them. They both look at me with puzzled faces as if they are trying to figure something out that might involve me.

"Your Majesty!" Günter tightly pulls me into a hug. His hugs are very painful. I manage to shove him off and look him in the eyes.

"Günter, what's wrong?" I ask with concern. Gwendal sighs and looks down at me.

"Did you and Wolfram get into a fight? He ran down this hallway in a hurry muttering something about you being a wimp," Gwendal said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. This doesn't seem like it's news to him.

I sigh and respond, "He's just being stupid. There was this girl who came into my room and proposed… and kissed me. And he got mad at ME instead of her."

Günter almost fainted but Gwendal caught him. "N-No! Your Majesty, how could you let someone else take thy precious lips for their own? Ohhh, the horror!" He dramatically said while holding the back of his hand to his forehead. Why does everyone keep blaming this on me?

Gwendal sighed and walked away, dragging Günter with him. He called over his shoulder saying, "I suggest you make up with my younger brother before he ends up killing you in your sleep." Thanks for the great advice, Gwendal.

If that encounter wasn't bad enough, I had little Greta accuse me for cheating on Wolfram. Our little family seems to be falling apart, I thought with a groan. It seems the whole kingdom knows of the incident. Maybe I should just give him some space. I should go to the Tome of the Great One to see if Murata will go back to Earth with me.


	3. Wolfram, Is That You?

The shrine maidens were as happy as ever to see me. They let me in and I followed them to the inner portion of the Tome of the Great One where the familiar fountain lies in the center. Murata saw me and waved.

"What brings you to the Tome of the Great One, Shibuya?" Murata asked. Ever since finding out he's the Great Wise Man, I sometimes find myself carefully choosing what to say because I know he'll analyze my every word.

I smile and answer, "I was hoping the Great One would let us return for a while." My eyes dart to the fountain which would be the suitable way of traveling.

"Shibuya… the Great One wouldn't send us back now," he paused to reposition his glasses on his nose, "when something really interesting is about to happen."

Interesting? What interesting thing could possibly happen now? Things just finally settled down! Maybe we'd have to go on another adventure? But where do we have left to travel? Or perhaps someone is coming soon that I need to meet. Or maybe another object only the Demon King can use. Who knows?

He sensed I was thinking hard about what he said and smiled. "You're thinking way too hard, Shibuya!" He said as he threw an arm around my shoulders. I really have no idea what goes on in Ken Murata's head.

"Murata, just tell me what's going on. Everyone is acting so strange today."

"Have you seen Wolfram recently?"

Why does everyone keep asking me about Wolfram? I know we're supposedly engaged and all but it doesn't mean I keep tabs on him constantly.

Slightly annoyed I reply, "Earlier today. Why?"

My old friend gave me a quick 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' look. I sighed and shrugged him off. He winked and walked away. I wish I knew what all of that was about. Oh, well. Maybe Wolfram ran off with his group of men and I'll never see him again. It might not be too bad.

Making sure no one is around; I raise my leg to put it into the fountain when a voice stops me. My eyes scan right to left to find the origin of it. Standing in the distance is Ulrike calling out to me.

"Your Majesty! What are you doing? She asked. Of course! I need to ask her to send me back to Earth!

I put my leg back down on the ground. "I need to go back… and as soon as possible," I tell her.

"The Great One does not wish for you to return now. Jumping in this fountain will just make you catch a cold. Have you seen His Eminence anywhere?"

I shouldn't sell Murata out, should I? Being the nice Demon King I am, I pointed Ulrike the opposite direction. She thanked me and quickly made off to the direction I pointed.

It seems as if coming to the Tome of the Great One was a great waste of time. I take one final look at the fountain and make my leave. I open the double doors to the outside world and see a lady with her back towards me. She has long blonde hair and she's wearing a green silk dress.

"Oh, h-hello. Do you need to see Ulrike or something?" I ask her.

She jumps at the sound of my voice and turns around. She has shining green eyes and full lips… what am I thinking? The longer I look at her the more I think she resembles Wolfram.

"Yuri… I mean… hello, Your Majesty! I was wondering if you'd come to town with me today," she said.

A pretty girl like her is asking me out? Wow, what a lucky day! Let's think of it this way: If I say yes, I don't have to go back to the paperwork until tomorrow! I must accept!

I look around for any sign of Wolfram. "Why not? What's your name?"

She looked flustered and deep in thought before answering, "My name is Mar… Marflow."

That is honestly the strangest name I've heard yet in this world. Marflow? Marflow, Marflow, Marflow. It seems strangely familiar.

"Alright… Marflow."

"You can call me Mary if it's easier," She said quickly. She hesitantly took my arm and walked me to town without a word on the way. I threw on my hood so I couldn't be recognized by my black hair and black eyes.

Today has been such a strange day. I was proposed to and kissed by a stranger, held down by Wolfram and almost kissed by him, and then asked out by a beautiful girl. But something that really bugs me is the lack of security on me today. I'm surprised Conrad isn't by my side like he always is.

I secretly look all around me but I cannot find any of my companions. Even if Wolfram is mad at me, you'd think he'd still follow my love life.

"Are you hungry?" She looked up and asked me.

"Yeah," I smiled, "I'm starving. Where would you like to go?"

She thought for a while until coming to her conclusion. "I think John's Diner is this way. The food is alright there," Mary said.

I followed her all the way to John's Diner. Even though I live in the Great Demon Kingdom, I don't know the towns surrounding it very well. Günter usually keeps me locked up every day and when I'm released I have to deal with Wolfram complaining about how I never spend time with him.

John's Diner is a small restaurant on the edge of town. It wasn't too fancy but it had a nice homely feel to it. Our waiter happily led us to a booth in the corner and kept a close eye on me. We ordered our drinks and food and quickly received them.

"Yu-Your Majesty, what do you think of the food?" She asked me while taking another bite. All of her mannerisms seem familiar to me but I can't seem to place where.

I take a bite and chew on it for a moment. "It seems pretty good to me. Do you come here often, Mary?"

"This is my second time coming here."  
"Oh, where do you live?" I ask her.

She paused and pondered on my question for a minute. Seriously, who am I going to tell? Is she some fugitive or something?

"I do live here. I just rarely come to this side of town," she said while chewing her food. Very lady like, Marflow.

All of the sudden, our waiter came back and demanded I take off my hood because it made guests nervous. "Shh," I said while pulling my hood back so he could view my eyes and hair. His eyes widened and he constantly checked in to see how we were doing. Can't the Demon King get normal service around here?

As me and Mary were leaving, I could hear the waiter getting yelled at for not serving us properly. I sighed and continued walking.

I glanced over at Mary who seemed to be cursing herself. She has been doing a lot of mumbling as the day progressed. It seems to me as if she's not being herself at all.

"You know, Mary… I might be the Demon King and all but there is no need to impress me or anything. Just be yourself, alright?"

This seemed to make her upset for some reason. She started shaking.

"Impress YOU? The DEMON KING? You wimp… always were a wimp and always will be a wimp…" she started muttering to herself again.

"Don't call me that Wolfram!" I shouted without thinking. What am I saying? She's obviously not Wolfram!

Mary grabbed my wrist and started dragging me away before I had time to resist. I didn't know she was this aggressive.

"Mary, where are you taking me?" I said.

"To somewhere private," she said. What is she planning on doing with me?

She dragged me inside an empty building that is under construction. Not a soul is inside the place which is most suitable for a murder… not that she'd murder me, right?

"Do you know who I am, Yuri?" She asked me. I gave her a good look up and down but I don't remember meeting a girl named Marflow ever in my whole entire life. Should I know her?

"Uh… no, I'm sorry," I said while scratching my head nervously. She didn't seem to like my response.

"You idiot! It's me, Wolfram!" She (or now he?) said while flaring her arms up and down.


	4. Serious Trust Issues

"Wolfram? But you're a girl… a girl named Marflow, right? Is this a joke? Am I on TV?" I asked while looking around for hidden cameras. I couldn't seem to find any.

She held her fist up as if about to strike me. I defensively held out my arms in protest.

"This isn't a joke, Yuri. I really am Wolfram… can't you tell?" She said silently. I walked up close to her and looked her up and down again. Without truly thinking about it, my eyes stuck to her breasts. There's no way those can be real. Wolfram is a guy! Mary didn't seem to like my staring.

"You… you… what do you think you're doing?" She said as she shoved me to the ground hard.

"Ouch," I said in pain. Mary is obviously not Wolfram. Wolfram is a boy and I know that for a fact. He's scrubbed my back many times in the bath so I think I would know!

"You wimp! You easily fall to the ground when a girl shoves you! What a wimpy Demon King," she said with a sigh.

"Don't call me that! So, 'Wolfram' how can I be certain you're telling the truth? Eh? Eh?" I ask in a playful tone. She looks down at me, impatiently but with a sort of uneasiness.

"What kind of proof do you want, Yuri?" She asked. She fell silent for a few moments while she was thinking of something. When the light bulb finally went off she began unbuttoning the top of her dress.

"W-W-What do you think you're doing?" I shout. I quickly cover my eyes with my hands.

"Stop being such a wimp. I'm proving to you that I'm a woman," she said. She said it so casually you'd think she was telling me what she had for breakfast.

My face still covered I reply, "Fine, I believe you are a girl, okay? But what proof do you have that you're Wolfram?"

She sighs and tries hard to hold back her anger. "You don't trust me? We're fiancés and you can't put an ounce of faith in me?"

"Faith? Who said this had anything to do with faith? How do I know this isn't just a huge trap?" I ask her. I make a gap with my fingers to secretly see if she was dressed. She was. I rested my hands on the ground.

That's when she lost complete patience with me. She lifted her skirt, which made my hands fly back to my eyes again, but this time she pulled out a sword. Not just any sword, but the sword that Wolfram owns. I don't think she pulled it out to prove she's Wolfram though…

"Trust is something that cannot be broken among fiancés. It's not allowed. You have two options, Yuri," she said as she unsheathed the sword. "You can either die right now by my blade and I'd follow shortly after or you can seal our trust again. Your choice, Mr. Demon King," she said coolly.

What the heck? I either die or make up? Who in their right minds would choose death?

"Fine, fine. I'll seal the trust or whatever," I said annoyed.

She gave me a huge grin. It was honesty quite scary. She sheathed her sword and dropped it on the ground. She motioned for me to stand, which I did.

"Alright," she said while walking closer to me. With every step she took I got more nervous. My body seemed to react and take an unconscious step backwards.

"Well?" She said while looking expectantly at me. What does she want me to do? Are we supposed to shake hands or something?

"I, Yuri Shibuya, seal the trust between us again. Now can you stop pretending like a girl so we can go home?"

"You idiot! In order to seal the trust between us, you have to kiss me!" She shouted. I was at a loss for words. Kiss her? Or rather… kiss Wolfram? When did my life become so complicated and confusing?

"I have to do what now?" I asked her. She closed the gap between us. If I were to seal the trust or whatever, all I'd have to do is lean down and do it.

"Kiss me, Yuri," she said slowly like I didn't know the language. She must be out of her mind. I've never kissed anyone before. Sure, I was kissed earlier by that random lady from Coloria but that was only for a second. I didn't expect my first real kiss to be with a guy… or well, a guy who is a girl at the moment.

I looked passed Mary and saw the sword was on the ground. This is my chance! I ran. I ran as fast as I could out of the building and to the Demon Kingdom. I wasn't sure of the fastest route but I could see the kingdom in the distance on the huge hill it resides on. I never looked back.

Stopping to catch my breath, I hear Murata talking to Conrad. I gather the last bit of energy left in me and jog over to them.

"Your Highness! Where have you been all day?" Conrad asked with concern.

"Where have I been all day? Where have YOU been all day? And you're my godfather, call me Yuri," I said. He'll never learn.

"I've been with Gwendal solving the security issues we had today. I told Wolfram to look after you no matter how mad he was with you. Weren't you with him?"

Just as I was about to answer, Mary ran up, out of breath and holding her sword. She did NOT look happy at all.

"So, I'm assuming today didn't go so well, eh Wolfram?" Murata asked her.

"Wait a second," I said. "How do you know that this is Wolfram, Murata?" I asked him. There's no way he knew and I couldn't figure it out. Though he is the Great Wise Man… and I'm just a lousy king.

Murata adjusted his glasses and smiled. "Of course this is Wolfram, Shibuya. I'm guessing it hasn't been completed yet either. Am I right?" He seemed to be asking Wolfram. This is all so confusing. So Marflow was Wolfram the whole time… I still don't get it.

"He's such a wimp!" Wolfram shouted while crossing his arms over his chest. Conrad just stood there without saying a word. I guess Murata filled him in on the details and I'm the only one who has no idea. Typical.

"Am I still the only one who is confused?" I asked while pointing at myself. Obviously I was by Murata and Conrad's expressions. Wolfram still looks like he wants to beat me up.

"Yuri, it's been a long day. Why don't you just go back to your room and rest? Everything will be back to normal tomorrow," Conrad said calmly.

"Conrart!" Wolfram cried out to his brother. Conrad just gave him a smile and walked off waving. I really don't know why everyone is acting weird today but I'm too tired to care much anymore.

"Well, I should head back to the Tome of the Great One. Tell me how it goes, Wolfram," he said with a wink. Yeah… completely weird.

Wolfram gave him a dirty look as he walked off. He then turned the look towards me. I'm still not sure what I did to deserve that.


	5. Losing Control

We walked back to the castle silently. Even when we entered it was silent. Then I noticed he was following me… following me all the way back to my room.

"Wolfram, why are you following me? Go to your own room," I said annoyed. He should know by now that I don't want him sleeping in my room. Especially now if he looks like a girl! I'd never fall asleep. Though I'm sure even if I kicked him out he'll still sneak in later.

"Shut up. You're my fiancé," he said while walking in. "Besides, we don't have much time left so go ahead and complete the ritual."

"What ritual? I don't see why I have to kiss you in order to 'seal our trust.' Who makes this stuff up anyway?"

"It doesn't matter. Stop being a wimp and kiss me already!"

At this point I actually started considering. Maybe he'll just shut up if I go ahead and do it. A little peck can't be that hard, right?

"Fine, but never ask again, alright?" I ask, trying to hide the blush on my face.

"Really? You'll really do it?" He seemed surprised!

"Y-Yeah. Just close your eyes," I said.

"Why do I have to close my eyes? You might try to trick me and press your fingers against my lips or something."

"Wait a second… wasn't this whole thing about sealing our trust or whatever? Yet you can't even trust me to actually kiss you?"  
He thought about what I said for a moment. But it didn't take him long to think of a comeback.

"You're right. I guess we'll just have to kiss twice. One from you and one from me," he said with a slight grin.

You have GOT to be kidding me! Whatever! I just want to get this over with so I can go to bed. He slowly closed his eyes and waited for my lips. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. I can do this, I can do this. I leaned in closer and closer until my lips made contact with his for a brief couple of seconds. I pulled back and averted my eyes.

"There… now can I go to sleep?" I asked him, praying I wasn't blushing.

There was a long silence that passed. I grew impatient and looked back at him. It looked like he wasn't all there.

"Uh… Wolfram? Helloooo?" I said while waving my hand in front of his face. He finally looked up at me and blushed.

"Oh, r-right." He leaned in and put his lips on mine. But he didn't just do that. Oh no, he went further than an innocent peck. He went in for what we call a French kiss. I was about to protest when I realized that it's not that bad. I leaned in more to his surprise but we held the kiss. I completely zoned out and before I knew it I had pushed him down to the ground, losing all sense of self-control.

"Yuri, wha- mm," Wolfram managed to squeeze out to say. I couldn't stop myself. He didn't seem to mind at first but we must have been going for a few minutes until he shoved me off.

"W-What the h## was that, Yuri?" He asked with his eyes wide open. I wasn't sure how to respond because I didn't know the answer myself.


	6. Learning the Truth

I have no idea what came over me. I was just so caught up in the moment that I lost control over my body. I shyly looked over at Wolfram who looked both confused and angry at the same time.

"Well, I guess the ritual is complete…?" I asked with uncontrollable nervous laughter. Wolfram didn't find it very funny though.

Still blushing, he stood up. A small smile crept along his face as he said, "I guess you're not as much as a wimp as I thought." He then made his way to my bed and got in. Who does he think he is sleeping in my bed after that? How on Earth am I supposed to sleep after THAT?

I slowly make my way to my large bed and look at Wolfram. He's already sound asleep! I decided I had no other choice than to get in with him. One uncomfortable night coming right up!

Opening my eyes, I see Wolfram still snoring next to me. No matter what gender he is, he'll never change. I slowly sit up, trying not to wake him, and stretch out my arms. Surprisingly, I actually slept quite well. I got up and walked over to the large window in my bedroom. My eternal alarm clock always seems to wake me up around the time the soldiers start training outside. They always train so hard in the morning. I wish they never had to train for anything. A world with complete peace is impossible, though.

When I turned back around, Wolfram was up and getting ready for the day. He started pulling off his clothes that he wore to bed.

"Wolfram!" I shouted as I turned my back to him. Sheesh… he can't be doing this sort of thing in front of me anymore if we're not both guys.

"Hah, I take it back, Yuri. You really are a wimp," he said smoothly.

"Don't call me that," I reminded him. "Oh yeah and Wolfram? Could you… could you not tell anyone about last night?" I asked him while nervously playing with my fingers. There was a long silence before I grew impatient and faced him. Fortunately, he was dressed and just sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. I'm guessing Lady Cecilie gave Wolfram all of the new dresses and accessories. For being a man before, he's taking this transformation pretty well. I still don't understand it completely but Wolfram seems pretty touchy about the subject.

"Wolfram? Woolfraaam?" I wave my hand in front of his face but he seems deep in thought. He finally snaps out of it and looks up at me. I didn't realize how close I was until I noticed how bigger his eyes looked. His eyelashes look longer and his face more slim. He looked girly before but now he really is one. I'll never understand the workings of this world.

"Y-Yeah, Yuri. I won't tell," he said after clearing his throat. I wonder what he was thinking so deeply about?

I shouldn't be wasting any more time in here, I thought. I need to get outside and start my regular routine with Conrad. I should probably talk to Günter about getting Wolfram his own room on the other side of the castle. That way I don't have to be bothered by him any longer at night. Hmm… but he might try to drag me to studying so I guess that'll have to wait. While thinking all this, I made my way outside my room. Wolfram followed me.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"I'm going to train with Conrad. Why are you following me?"

He seemed insulted that I'd ask. "I'm your fiancée and I need to make sure you're not off womanizing as usual. Now that I'm a girl, I'm more than enough for you, wimp."

I had just opened my mouth to complain but we turned the corner and almost ran into Wolfram's mother, Lady Cecilie. Her eyes shot to Wolfram and a huge smile came to her face. I've never seen her so happy before.

"Wolfy! You did it!" She said excitedly as she pulled him into a tight hug. I'm not sure what's going on here.

"Mother, please. Not now," he said as he shoved her off.

Then, her attention turned to me. "Your Majesty! Your love for my son… that's not right, my daughter is amazing! You'll have to teach me your ways so I can continue my search for free love!" She went on and on while I, too, got the painful hug. What on Earth is she rambling on about?  
"Lady Cecilie… I can't breathe and I don't know what you're talking about," I manage to say. She lets go and studies my face.

"Why, Yuri, my dear! You gave me the daughter I never had! And you sealed the deal with my Wolfy!" She continued.

"Mother… please… stop it," Wolfram said. He seems desperate to keep her quiet but I urge her to continue because I don't understand what she's getting at.

"Seal the… what? Wolfram! You TOLD her? And what's this about me giving you a daughter?"

"Wolfram didn't tell you? The Great One made a deal with him," Lady Cecilie said. I wish she'd just get to the point!

By this time, Wolfram completely gave up and put his head down in shame. What's up with him, anyway?

"Wolfram told the Great One how you always complained about you two being of the same gender. So the Great One offered him a deal: If you were to kiss Wolfram willingly before the day ends, he'd turn into a woman for good. If not, he'd revert back into a man the next day. And seeing how my Wolfy is now, you kissed her!"

I was at a loss for words.


	7. That Awkward Moment

** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added my story to your favorites/read it! It really means a lot to me and it motivates me to write more. I know my chapters are a bit short but it's only because I like cutting them off a specific points and don't really want to change what I initially wrote. Sorry I've been so slow to put out chapters lately. With graduation coming up, I have a lot on my plate. :)**

** Just a few things to let you know before it may be asked: I've only seen up to episode 78 of the anime because I watched it in English… I couldn't bring myself to watch the subs after loving the English voices. So if something happened after episode 78, I have no knowledge of it, haha.**

** And a final note that I've been lacking… I don't own any of these characters!**

* * *

I feel like I've been tricked. No, I _have_ been tricked. And knowing Lady Cecilie, the whole Demon Kingdom probably knows about last night. I'm pretty sure right when I walk outside there are banners and a surprise party honoring our achievement.

I turned to Wolfram. "So, the whole 'ritual' thing was a lie?" I asked quietly. "It was just a huge scheme you came up with so you could trick me into kissing you?"

"It wasn't like that, Yuri. It was all for you. I didn't really mind if we were both men; you were the one who saw it as an issue," he said defensively.

I suppose he does have a point. He went through a lot of trouble to make me happy. I don't think I can ever look at Wolfram the same, though. It's just not possible for me to look at him as a woman. I shouldn't be so upset about this! I am the Demon King after all!

I waved my hand dismissively. "Alright then, Wolfram. Let's just forget the whole thing happened. Yup! I forgot it already," I said jokingly as I walked away from the two of them. It was strange, though. I swear I could feel Wolfram's evil glare upon my back.

On my way outside, I saw Greta. When she spotted me, a huge grin formed on her face and she started running towards me.

I've been spending so much time fleeing from Wolfram and studying with Günter that I haven't spent much time with my own daughter.

I kneeled down to give her a big hug. She wrapped her small arms around me and I squeezed her gently.

"You're always so busy and never have time for me anymore. Gwendal has been busy lately too so I've been so lonely," she said. I just kept holding her while listening closely. "I overheard some of the maids gossiping this morning. They said that you kissed Wolfram! Is that true, Yuri?" She asked innocently.

"Uhh… well…" I awkwardly managed to say. She gasped and made a face as if a big idea just popped into her head.

"Now that Wolfram is a girl…" she paused and turned away.

"What is it, Greta?" I asked her.

"…Well," she gulped. "Could you and Wolfram make me a little brother or sister? Oh! A sister would be better. Then I'll never be lonely again!" She shouted excitedly.

What the…? My face turned a deep shade of red. What on Earth did my daughter just ask of me? Make a child? Does she even know what that means? And with Wolfram? At this age?

I cleared my throat. "I'll uh… I-I don't know about that, Greta…" I said finally. Her huge grin instantly turned into a huge frown.

"Why not, Yuri?" Tears started to form in her eyes. What a terrible father I am!

"Well, because-"

"What's going on?" Wolfram interrupted. He looked concerned when he saw Greta, but very irritated when his gaze went to me.

"Wolfram, Yuri said-" I grabbed her and covered her mouth before she could finish. There's no way I'm letting him hear about this!

"Yuri, what's this all about? Release her and let her finish," he said harshly.

Unfortunately, Greta got out of my grasp while I was distracted and of course she's going to continue her sentence.

She turned towards Wolfram and carries on, "I told Yuri how lonely I've been and since you're a girl now," she looked over at me and I scratched my head awkwardly. "I just asked for a baby brother or sister."

Wolfram leaned down to her level. He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Okay, Greta, we'll give you a sibling."

My jaw dropped. I don't remember agreeing to this! I grabbed his wrist and started to drag him into the nearest room. "Greta, your parents need to have a little chat," I loudly yelled back to her. Unsurprisingly, Wolfram didn't follow without a fight.

Once I finally dragged him into an empty room, one perfect for him to sleep in, I let go of his wrist.

"Wolfram! Why would you promise her that?" I asked, clearly fuming at the situation.

"Because, Yuri, I have every intention of keeping that promise!"


	8. Clumsy Demon King

**Hey! Thanks again as always for reading my story. Chapter 7 was definitely not the last! There is no way I'd end it like that. I'm not sure how long it'll run but I won't drop it no matter what! Well… unless I get really ill… or I lose my fingers… or die… but hopefully none of those happen. I have just been super busy with this summer and haven't had one day off so finding time to write is very difficult. Reviews make my whole day and always bring a smile to my face so please continue! **

**A fun fact: this actually all occurred to me in a dream. That's where all this nonsense came from, haha. So, I'm writing exactly what happened in my dream (and of course adding some for length) because I'm fortunate enough to have very vivid dreams!  
**

**And again, these characters do not belong to me! **

It seems that when I'm around Wolfram, words often escape me. There I was looking into my fiancée's face, who was a boy just yesterday, trying to convince him that we shouldn't conceive a child for our adopted daughter. When did my life get so abnormal?! I've never wanted to go back to school and play baseball at home in my whole life. Since I've been here it seems I haven't had one normal day. With Wolfram around, the definition of normal is inexistent.

I swallowed hard. Wolfram's breathing started to slow down and he kept his eyes on mine, waiting for a response. I know from experience that arguing gets us nowhere.

"Wolfram," I said playfully, "we're still young! Let's just take life as it comes, alright?"  
A small smile formed on his face which is a worrying sign. "So… you mean to say we shouldn't be expecting to have a baby but if I get pregnant then we can worry about it?" He asked almost innocently.

"N-No! That's not what I meant at all!" I shouted. The new things that come out of his mouth amaze me. All of this talk about conceiving children with Wolfram made my head hurt and my body hot. I didn't think I'd ever think this but I would rather be with Günter studying. I would at least be safe from Wolfram there. Günter made it a rule that when I am studying, Wolfram had to be out of the room so I wasn't distracted. I was only distracted when Günter would ask me a question and I would get it wrong which lead to Wolfram calling me stupid and a wimp.

"Sorry, Wolfram, but I have to go study with Günter," I said as believably as I could. Wolfram didn't seem to buy it judging by his facial expression.

"I thought you had to train with Conrart?" He asked suspiciously. Darn it… all these crazy events have messed with my brain. He stepped closer to me, making me feel uncomfortable.

I took a few steps backwards towards the door. "That's right. I need to go train with Conrad and THEN go study with Günter," I tried to sound convincing.

Wolfram smiled his evil smile and started closing the gap between us. My back brushed up against the door and I knew I was cornered. I need to get out of here before he tries something funny but there's no chance of escaping.

"What's wrong, Yuri? You seem… scared? Suits you well, being the wimp demon king you are," he said. Ouch.

"Don't call me that!" I said. "I'm still in high school. I can't have a kid."

"Then what is Greta?"

"That's different!" I shouted furiously. How can I convince him otherwise? Getting through to Wolfram is a hard task and he seems dead set about this.

I thought for a moment and it came to me. "What about me?"

His eyebrows rose with curiosity. "What about you, Yuri?" He asked intriguingly.

"If you're pregnant you won't be able to protect me," I tell him. He starts to think about my words carefully.

I continue, "Mmhm… and once you have a baby, you'll have to take care of it constantly and you wouldn't ever be able to leave the kingdom until it got old enough to take care of itself." I nod proudly.

Wolfram looks up and considers the whole situation. He starts pacing back and forth thinking it all over carefully. After about a minute of this, he stops and turns towards me.

"I see your point. Though we don't have many protections against pregnancy as of yet… we're still trying to conjure a spell to prevent it but it's no easy task. We might just have to take the risk," Wolfram said.

My face turned red out of embarrassment. Does he even realize what he's saying?

I opened my mouth to speak but the door was pulled open. This room has a very bad design flaw because the door was installed to open out instead of in. My eyes went wide and my hands tried to cling onto the only thing in front of me… Wolfram.

In that split second, I imagined grabbing Wolfram so I wouldn't fall. Reality? I pulled him down on top of me. I hit my head hard against the wooden floor and saw three Wolfram's on me.

"Whooa!" Wolfram shouted before he came crashing down. Once he got his bearings he grabbed my collar.

"Yuri, you wimp! Why did you drag me down with you!?" He asked. Or so I think he asked. The whole world is spinning around me and all three Wolfram's look like they're about to cry. A few hands reach out to me and I hear someone calling my name. The next thing I remember is waking up.

I opened my eyes and recognized my familiar room inside the Demon Kingdom. I shoved my blanket off and wiped the sweat off my brow. "It's so hot in here," I said to myself.

I sat up on my bed and looked around. Surprisingly, I'm by myself. My head slightly hurts but I ignore the pain and get out of bed. I walk over to the dresser and start unbuttoning my shirt.

I rummage through the drawers looking for a clean shirt for me to wear. I hear a knock at the door and stop what I'm doing to go answer it. It's Conrad.

"Your Majesty! What are you doing out of bed?" He asks, concerned. He's carrying a few washcloths and a bowl of water.

I don't even bother correcting him. "Conrad, what are those for?"

"You fell and hit your head hard on the ground yesterday. I didn't know you were standing against the door when I opened it… I deeply apologize. As for these, you've been sweating pretty badly in your sleep but I see you figured that out yourself. I'll go grab a clean shirt for you, your Majesty."

I remember now. Wolfram had me up against the door and I guess Conrad opened it. I grabbed Wolfram to save myself but I ended up pulling him down with me and making the blow harder against the ground. He's most likely mad at me.

I sighed. "Call me Yuri," I said annoyed. "I'm fine, Conrad. Where is Wolfram?"

A slight smile came to his face. "He's been with His Eminence since yesterday," he said.

"Murata? That's weird," I said out loud to myself.


End file.
